


棉花糖和巧克力

by zero7531



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero7531/pseuds/zero7531
Summary: 我流罗娜×哥组撒娇精李东
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	棉花糖和巧克力

罗渽民其实不太喜欢白色的东西。

就像小时候妈妈总喜欢买给他的棉花糖，他不排斥糖精的甜味，却总是觉得那绵软的白色过于刺眼。而这莫名其妙的取向在长大后转变为对李帝努肤色的挑刺行为，还曾多次引起过枕头大战，然后以万年不变的平局结束。

于是队内独一份的李东赫的蜜色皮肤就显得非常特别了。

恐怕队内没有人知道，罗渽民喜欢黏着李东赫，并不是因为李东赫也恰巧是个黏人精，而是因为他像巧克力一样的肤色。

罗渽民记得他在通讯录里输入李东赫的备注名“珍贵的小巧可爱巧克力球”的时候，脑海里浮现出的画面是李东赫换衣服时露出的蜜色腰线，以及那仰头就能看见的布满星点黑痣的颈，仿佛散发着腻人又香甜的味道——仅靠这点想象，罗渽民就发现自己起了反应。

当时是怎么做的罗渽民已经不太记得了，但总归是因为这颜色癖好惹出的祸，他没有任何的心理压力，第二天也照样和李东赫打打闹闹拉拉扯扯，日常一样互相撒娇，只是需要稍稍控制一下思想罢了。

他知道自己的自制力很卓越。

“渽民呐——”

压住舌根卷翘舌尖的熟悉甜软嗓音突然从房间外传来，罗渽民合起手里的书抬头望去，李东赫可爱的小脸从房间门后探出，罗渽民清晰地觉察到自己的眼睛有瞬间的舒适感，然后他挂起一如既往的笑容，“怎么了我们楷灿尼？”

李东赫不满的撇了撇嘴，快速走进来关好门，一个飞扑跳上了罗渽民的床，好巧不巧，他下巴尖落下的位置正好是罗渽民大腿之间。

Alarm。  
极度危险。

罗渽民不着痕迹地倒吸一口气，瞳孔骤缩像是要把那巧克力的色彩束缚捆绑。而李东赫毫无所觉，甚至还隔着被子娇气地磨蹭了一下罗渽民的大腿，李东赫随即清楚地感觉到了精炼的肌肉硬度，圆圆的小嘴大张，像是吃了一惊的样子。

“渽民啊，你该不会是要练成Jeno那种身材了吧？”

罗渽民似是漫无边际的视线精准的落在李东赫微微探出的短舌上，他轻描淡写地挽起了自己的袖子，将漂亮而流畅的肌肉线条展现出来，像是雄兽在展现自己的力量，精致脸庞上的笑容张扬而诱惑，“难道我现在不比他的身材好看吗？”

李东赫被这如同孔雀开屏的骚气震住，半晌才找回了自己的思想。他看着罗渽民形状完美却没有夸张青筋的肱二头肌，突然觉得好像是罗渽民赢了，于是李东赫乖巧的点了点头，又把脸埋上了罗渽民的大腿。

“好——累——哦——。”

罗渽民开屏的行为猛然僵住，一缕缕深色的火焰往某个危险的部位集中，他无声地磨了磨后槽牙。低下头的李东赫完全错过了自家队友脸上从未出现过的捕食者表情，凶狠中带着欲望，完全冷下来的美丽五官看起来无比的性感。

“你能不能别这样抱着我啊？”罗渽民脸上的表情一半落入阴影，嘴里的语气却是李东赫熟悉的甜美。于是李东赫头也没抬，嘴唇紧贴着罗渽民的大腿肉呢喃，“我就是喜欢渽民嘛！这要怎么办嘛！”

这要怎么办。

罗渽民哼笑了一声，带着冷意的声音终于让李东赫察觉了不对劲，他抬起头，眼前对上的却是被顶起一大块的薄被。同为男人的李东赫自然知道这是什么情况，他蜜色的脸颊迅速红了个通透，卷着舌头支吾着说不出话，但身体却丝毫没有移动，只是眼神飘忽着不敢看那处。

罗渽民挑高了眉毛，眼力见满分的他仿佛懂了什么，嘴角上扬勾起一个李东赫从未见过的邪气笑容。

“那么，给我舔一下吧。”罗渽民说。

李东赫耳尖红的快要滴出血来，又莫名觉得这样的罗渽民性感值爆表，本就喜欢罗渽民的他更是被那与往常不同没有娇意的低磁本音撩的不行。

这谁顶得住啊？

李东赫被禁止使用双手的时候腿已经软掉了，他跪趴在罗渽民腿间，用牙齿咬住罗渽民的睡裤往下拉，轻而易举的窥见了被黑色内裤包裹住的狰狞巨物。李东赫抬头望了一眼躺坐着的罗渽民，他垂着眸，长长的睫毛挡不住冷性的欲望目光，仿佛收缩成竖瞳的瞳孔紧盯着李东赫的一举一动，性感薄唇紧抿的样子让人很想和他接吻。

李东赫觉得自己的腰也软的差不多了。

他试探着伸出舌尖裹上那轻微渗出水渍的形状，隔着内裤一点点舔舐起来，感到那人纤长手指似是满意地插进自己发间更是得到鼓舞，牙尖咬住裤头一扯，那物猛然弹出抽在李东赫脸上，在那细腻的巧克力肤色上留下了一道浅浅的红色印痕。

罗渽民停顿了一下，随即扯住李东赫的头发猛然把他拉了起来。李东赫的双眼因为细微的疼痛泌出点点泪光，他委委屈屈地嗲着声音问，“是楷灿尼哪里做的不好嘛？”嘛字的尾音被罗渽民突然吻上来的唇瓣尽数吞入喉中，他的舌头扫去李东赫嘴里淌个不停还带着自己味道的蜜液，满足的喟叹一声后沿着李东赫脸上被抽出来的红印舔舐。

“我最喜欢巧克力了。”

罗渽民的眼中带着近乎疯狂的迷恋，看的李东赫晕晕乎乎不知今夕何夕，好像买中了五百万彩票的欣喜，仅仅因为罗渽民对他的喜爱而已。

李东赫呜咽着含下那大出他嘴巴许多的物什，涎水顺着张到极限的嘴角流淌，顺着暗色皮肤滑落到床单上。腥檀味在口腔里打着转儿的蹿，独属于罗渽民的味道让李东赫兴奋不已，即使生理性的泪水已经模糊了他的双眼，那根绵软的小舌头却还是努力舔吮着柱体，而罗渽民口中不时溢出的轻哼就是他最好的助兴药。

“东赫，再努力一点。”罗渽民居高临下的看着跪伏在面前属于自己的雌兽，冷淡而狂热地下达着指令，对李东赫完全的支配感让他头皮发麻。

李东赫舌尖绞住顶端来回抽动几十下，在那柱体上青筋愈发凸起时深埋入喉用力吸吮，滚烫而白浊的液体便如他所愿尽数发射进了他的身体。

“咳、咳咳....”李东赫舌尖勾起流连不舍地吐出了柱体，却被多而浓的液体呛住，本已吞咽至食道中的精华反退了一些出来，顺着他探出的舌尖滴落，在罗渽民眼中看来却突然觉得白色也并非那么不可取。

“下面湿了吗？”罗渽民温柔的抚摸着李东赫额前被汗水浸润的发丝，微凉的指尖做出戳弄的动作，明明是正常的动作但却一瞬间让李东赫体会到了无端情色，后面“啵”的一声，吐出了一口水来。

“真是好孩子。”罗渽民自然听见了那声响，目光从李东赫早已脱掉衣服露出的背脊处滑下，流连过那纤瘦完美的腰线，最后滑入深色幽峰。而他微凉的手指也跟随目光一同，轻如蝶翼地滑进了两峰之间的潺潺幽谷，细微的水声过后，房间里便响起了李东赫如猫儿一般黏腻甜美的轻哼。

“渽民哥？我进来咯。”敲门声响了三下，门锁转动的声音伴随着辰乐标志性的大嗓门到来，李东赫的表情变得惊恐，却又立刻被罗渽民恶劣的笑颜迷住，反而变得更加配合那手指动作。

“诶？人呢？”辰乐探头进来扫视了一圈，除了有些凌乱的床铺之外什么也没看见，他疑惑地挠了挠头，“刚刚明明有听到喘息声啊，难道不是渽民哥在运动吗？”

床底下的罗渽民压住几乎要跳出唇边的轻笑，他垂眸看着身下通红着脸捂住嘴的李东赫，修长手指快速且精准地撞击着某一点，使得身下的身躯不断发着抖，潺潺春水也愈渐丰富，摩擦水液带出的刺激声响让李东赫几乎是哀求地看向了罗渽民，因为房门口的辰乐还在往内张望。

“这不可能啊，我怎么会听错呢....”

辰乐是一个好奇心很重的孩子，这一点罗渽民和李东赫都非常清楚，但李东赫从没有一天这么期盼辰乐那肆意盎然的探究欲能够消停会儿，给他亲爱的哥哥们留点面子。

然而罗渽民似乎不这么想，他脸上的表情显得迷离，仿佛被人观望着会使他性质更加高涨。他笼罩在暗光中的脸依旧棱角分明，喘出的气却恍恍惚惚在李东赫眼前形成烟雾，虚无缥缈的暧昧氛围和后面不断传来的舒爽触感让他仿佛悬在空中。

毫无预兆捅进来的东西又在瞬间将李东赫拽回了地面。

李东赫艰难又吃惊地抚摸着小腹上被顶出来的痕迹，虽然从后面艰涩但还能忍受的疼痛感中他能体会到那东西有多大，但实在是没有想到会出现小黄文里肚子被顶出痕迹的情节。

李东：震撼我全家。

李东赫隔着肚子抚摸自己东西的表情实在太过可爱，罗渽民舔了舔唇俯身咬住一边嫩缨拉扯吸吻，下身缓缓抽送的同时那幽谷溪水汩汩涌出，似是为他量身打造的宝地，永远知道要怎样才能讨好他，乖巧可爱的让人不忍心继续欺负下去。

罗渽民觉得不当人也没什么。

他微勾的唇角露出星点尖牙，与精致面庞不符的下身磨的李东赫又疼又爽，却只敢咬紧了唇瓣一声不吭，生怕还站在门口的辰乐听见什么。

“东赫啊，”罗渽民压的非常低的声音被李东赫的耳膜准确捕捉，“不要咬嘴唇，渽民尼会心疼的。”

你这表情可不像心疼啊哥！！

天知道罗渽民怎么在眼神包裹着火热的同时还能用缱绻低音念出“渽民尼”这三个字。李东赫感觉自己几乎要被他撞的支离破碎，只能摇摇头表示自己的态度，顺便用那双圆圆的小熊眼哀求地看着罗渽民，希望他能够怜悯一下自己。

“含着我的手指吧。”罗渽民显然不是求饶的合适对象，他漆黑的眼瞳里燃烧着冰冷焰火，修长的指尖还沾染着方才探过幽谷的溪水，温柔地拨开李东赫的唇瓣，然后轻而易举地伸了进去，“好好舔，渽民尼最爱你了。”

是不是真话李东赫不知道，但他像是被蛊惑了一般，下意识的就服从了那人的命令，被完全支配的新鲜感觉让他沉溺其中。

“辰乐啊你在干什么呢？Jeno哥的电脑都开好了。”

对于李东赫来说，朴志晟的声音从未有过这一刻一样像天使。他听到钟辰乐不甘的嘟囔两声没找到渽民哥，两个人的脚步就渐行渐远了。

罗渽民用舌尖抵了抵后槽牙，露出仿佛是不满的神色。李东赫不敢深思，只好用力吸吮了一下口中罗渽民漂亮的手指，试图吸引回他的注意力。

好像效果太过卓越了。

罗渽民单手握住李东赫纤细的腰，火热的温度在那幽谷里不断探送，滚烫的岩浆与即将爆发的火山亲密无间，那火山上暴起的一条条经络跳动着展现生命的力量，被软如春水的甬道挤压吸吮，终于迎来了终极一刻的爆发。

而李东赫正被那岩浆焚烧，那焰火与蒸汽包裹住他全身，灵魂在满目的光芒中起伏飘摇，最后撞进罗渽民星夜般的眸里。

他在李东赫眼睫上轻轻吻了吻。

“我真的很喜欢巧克力。”

后来两个人躺在罗渽民床上，双腿交缠着勾在一起，李东赫余光瞟到了放在一旁的书本，便兴致勃勃地拿了起来，“我进来之前你在看什么书啊？”他蜜色的手指抚摸着蓝色书皮，一字一句磕磕巴巴地念着，“Lo-Lo-lita。”

“很棒。”罗渽民吻吻他的唇角，称赞着他的发音，眸里汹涌的欲望消散后却让人察觉，那不止是情欲，澎湃的爱意依旧来的猛烈而狂胀。

「洛丽塔，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火。我的罪恶，我的灵魂。洛、丽、塔。」


End file.
